


Jealousy looks good in you

by MustBeA



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: M/M, mentioned Jake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeA/pseuds/MustBeA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustavo being possessive I guess?? Someone needs to stop me I'm  bad at this lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay so this is our group, please don't be weird" Kieran was telling Eli 

"Calm down, I'll act cool" 

"Okay" Kieran was about to leave 

"Hey wait"

"What Eli"

"Who is that guy? He looks fine" Kieran makes a face of disgust but respond anyway 

"It's Noah "

"Better make my move now" and Kieran stopped him

"Hey what are you doing? 

"Saving you from death"

"Why?"

"He has a boyfriend already, it's Gustavo" Will says 

"And I'm pretty sure you don't want to mess with him " Kieran told him

"You're so dramatic"

"Seriously there was this guy named Jake, who was  Noah's boyfriend "

"And what happened to him?"

"Nothing, he ... move to another city "

"And?"

"It was supposed to be funny, your cousin is weird Kieran" Will says 

"Okay I'll let you alone so, don't make him kill you" and both of them leave 

Noah was sitting all alone, he guess sitting next to him wasn't that bad 

"Hi, I'm the new kid"

"Oh , I'm Noah " he responded with a cute smile 

"I'm Eli" there was a silent moment after that 

"So it's always boring here?" Eli ask and makes Noah laugh

"I guess, I mean I'm used to it so u don't find it boring at all but yeah we all really boring  "

"Oh I don't mean that, you're not boring at all" Eli didn't looked away so Noah was the one looking at his own shoes and his backpack fells

They both tried to catch him and got really close

"What do you think you're doing fucker?" Gustavo says 

"It's okay Gus, he just tried to help me"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Gustavo" 

"Don't treat him like that dude" Eli speaks

"Did I told you to open your mouth?" 

"I - I don't need your permission" 

Gustavo smirk and catch him by his T-shirt 

"You better stay away from my boyfriend, ¿Entiendes?"

"Get off me" he lets Eli 

"You're sick " Eli says again, walking away

"Gustavo, they can expel you"

"I don't care, he was trying to flirt with you" 

"I know, but I didn't respond , do you think I would cheat on you? "

"No, but I don't trust in them"

"And you shouldn't, but I'm telling you, I would never cheated on you , I mean look at you you're the sexiest man here "

"You're gonna make me hard" Gustavo whisper him 

"Then we will have to do something about it" Noah says as  he grabs his bulge 

"I thought you were angry for reacting like this"

"Gustavo, Jealousy looks so good in you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli tries again but he just messed up , Gustavo being cute af

“I told you”

“Shut up Kieran” Eli was pissed for not facing Gustavo 

“hey don't get angry at me”

“ He took me by surprise that's all”

“Right, anyway I'm going home” 

“okay, I'm going with you”

“I'm going to stop you right there, there is no way you're going with me, not after what happened, I have a reputation to care about lil’ cousin”

“You're the worst, how am I supposed to go now?”

“You can walk” 

Eli was passing by the park, the one that is near the high school and he saw Noah , he checked if Gustavo was around 

“You're psychotic boyfriend is not here?” 

“Oh Hi, I'm sorry he reacted that way but he is not a psycho” Noah chuckled 

“Keep telling yourself that, can I sit?” 

“Yeah sure” Noah responded and moves so Eli can sit with him too 

“So... What are you doing here alone?”

“I like the silence, it's always quiet in here” 

“ I heard you're into serial killer, maybe that's why you're with him” 

“I am ‘into’ that, but again Gustavo is not any of that”

“I mean he is kinda crazy you know? And he's Latino”

“So?”

“Well everybody knows Latinos are insane and can kill you if they want”

“That's so stupid, who told you that? Wait- don't tell me I don't want to know, bye” Noah was picking his stuff 

“Oh c'mon, are you really going to get mad at me?” 

“Yes asshole, don't talk to me again please” 

 

“Noah?” Gustavo answered his phone 

“Hi, babe can you pick me up? I forgot that I don't have any cash”

“Yeah sure, where are you?”

“I'm at the park”

“What park?”

“The one when you tried to fuck me but the cops almost caught us ? Remember? Yeah that one” Noah said smiling 

“Oh … that one, is there any cops now? We can try again you know?”

“Shut up Gustavo, hurry up please some prick was bothering me”

“Who?”

“Oh … no one , I didn't know him” 

“I'm on my way babe” 

Gustavo arrives after 10 minutes , he saw Noah 

“Finally” Noah said and Gustavo gets out of the car and kiss him 

“Okay now tell me who was bothering you”

“It was no one, I shouldn't have said it, you're not going to let that go”

“Well you know I would kill anyone who tries to hurt you” 

“I know, but that sounds too much Gustavo, you need to stop being so possessive”

“I'm sorry… but I like them to know what's mine” he said as he grabs Noah's butt 

“Dude, not here” Noah said trying to hide his excitement 

“You like it, don't lie to me” and he bite Noah's lip 

“Maybe but we should go”

 

They arrive at Noah's house 

 

“Mom , I'm here” Noah said as he opened the door 

“Yes honey? Do you wa-” 

“Hi Mrs Foster”

“Oh Gustavo , how have you been?”

“I've been good thank for asking” 

“Are you staying for dinner? I can prep-”

“Mom please” Noah interrupt her 

“I'm just trying to be nice here, sweetie” 

“Mrs Foster you don't need to try” Gustavo said with that smile that can kill anyone 

“Let's go to my room” Noah said 

There were laying on the bed, legs tangled 

“You would never hurt me , right?” Noah asked 

“I would never, why are you asking me that?” 

“for nothing,it doesn't matter anyway”

“Okay” Gustavo said snuggling Noah 

“Are you going to sleep?”

“No babe, I'm just resting”

“Oh my god , you were sleeping when I call you,right? I'm sorry” he gets face to face with Gustavo 

“ It's not a big deal Noah” Gustavo said without open his eyes 

“I like to see you while you're sleeping, is that weird?”

“I like to sniff you , your scent drives me crazy , I guess we both weird”


	3. Chapter 3

“Well hello old best friend, in case you already forgotten, my name is Audrey” 

“Jeez, you're so dramatic sometimes” He said looking back at her 

“ I'm just being honest man” 

“Hi Noah” Eli said at the door 

“You again?”

“ C'mon it was a silly joke, you don't have to be mad at me, he didn't even heard it”

“ I don't care, leave me alone”

“Okay I'm sorry for saying that, I don't want you to hate me” 

“He already told you to leave dude, you're not even in our class” Audrey says 

“well I hope you forgive me Noah” Eli said winking at Noah 

“Why is he acting like that? Since when do you know him?” Audrey asked 

“He's Kieran’s cousin, that's all I know”

“Weird” 

“Who's weird?” Gustavo says joining the conversation 

“Kieran’s cousin, he just came here saying he was sorry fo-” she stopped talking when she saw Noah doing some faces that she thinks, means she should keep her mouth shut 

“Sorry for what? Noah, was he the one that bothered you?”

“It was nothing, seriously”

“I don't know Noah, he didn't understand my message last time” 

“What message?” Audrey says really curious 

“Audrey can you stop asking ?” 

“Sorry” she says and they stopped talking because the class start

 

They were at the cafeteria 

 

“Yo, we should do that” 

“ That is a terrible idea Gustavo, I don't speak Spanish if we go to Mexico I would be lost” 

“But I'm going to be there with you, you will be safe” 

“Noah, he's inviting you to Mexico and you're refusing? Gus you have a terrible boyfriend”

“Wow thank you best friend” 

“ I'm just saying Noah, you don't have to come of course but it would be nice” He says and then leaves 

“Oh look who's here” 

“My boyfriend is literally a few meters away, if you wanna keep living, leave” 

“I'm not scared of him, he's nothing but a bully” 

“What? He has never bullied anyone so stop spreading lies “ 

“Noah I'm leaving, Zoe is over there, are you going to be fine with this boy?” Audrey tells him 

“Yeah don't worry”

“Boy? Do I really look like a kid?” Eli says and makes Noah laugh 

“Yes, you're laughing I guess that means you're not mad at me anymore”

“I'm not, but please leave” 

“Fine, I'll talk to you later cutie” and he send Noah a kiss in the air 

'this dude doesn't take a no, I guess he really is Kieran's cousin’ Noah was thinking when he saw Eli's backpack, he forgot it, how dumb 

Noah was looking for Eli, when he saw him talking with Brooke 

“Hey”

“Noah? You missed me already?”

“Ha ha funny, here take your backpack, you weren't even looking for it ?”

“Oh I didn't notice” 

“Priorities, friend” Noah said 

“Hi there” Brooke says 

“so you know each other”

“Yes , kind of” Eli says

“Do you want it when I'm done with him Noah?”

“Excuse me?”

“You love to catch what I've thrown”

“Fuck you Brooke”

“I'm serious, first it was Jake then Gustavo now you want him too?” She says with an evil smile 

“Okay what's going on” Eli says 

“The only 'date’ him because the feel sorry for him, I mean the nice thing to do” she says laughing and forces Eli to do it too, but he just gives them a half smile and Noah goes without saying anything


	4. Chapter 4

“Why are you crying ?” 

“It's nothing Gustavo, I just want to be alone”

“Who make you cry? I'm going to kill him” Gustavo said making sure no one enters the bathroom 

“It was Brooke, are you going to kill her? Stop acting like this Gustavo”

“I'm sorry but I don't like to see you like this”

“Am I lame?” 

“What? Of course not, why are you asking me that?”

“Are you with me because you got bored of Brooke?” 

“I never liked her that much, she seems nice but she was too much for me”

“And me? Am I too little for you? I'm a simple boy you can play with?”

“That's not what I meant , you know that” Gustavo said taking his hand 

“I'm afraid you're going to get bored of me eventually” Noah said placing his hands on Gustavo's waist 

“Hey listen” Gustavo said putting Noah's hand on his body, closer to where his heart is

“You feel that? It's beating this hard when I'm with you and only with you, I'm pretty sure that's never gonna change”

“ I hate feeling like this, like if I'm not worthy”

“But you are, I'll make sure you realize this” 

“ I can't believe after all this years, she still can get to me” 

“ Well is the only thing she's good at”

“ Let's get out of here”

“Yeah, class about to start” 

“No, I meant let's go to your house; your father is not there right?”

“No, he's not babe” 

“Okay then let's go” 

“As you wish” Gustavo said making a gesture 

They finally arrived 

“Make sure your dad's not here, remember last time “

“Yeah I know, I would never forget the face he made”

“I don't blame him, he saw his son fucking a boy from behind, I would be surprise too” Noah said laughing 

“Yeah, I can't believe you think that's funny he grounded me for a whole month” He said chuckling 

“Everything's clear” Gustavo said to Noah who was waiting in the car 

“Yay” he responded as he enters the house 

As soon as they went upstairs, Gustavo began to kiss Noah 

“Hey easy” Noah said taking his shirt off

They were making out, laying on Gustavo's bed 

“You like that?” 

“Yeah, keep going” 

Noah's phone ring

“Hello?” Noah said as he told Gustavo to stop 

“Hi there” Eli says

“Eli? How do you have my number?”

“I have contacts”

“Hey fucktard, we're busy here” Gustavo said and hangs up 

“You don't have to be rude with him”

“You know ,I don't like the guy” Gustavo responded kissing him on the neck 

“Okay, let's get back to it” Noah said biting Gustavo's ear


	5. Chapter 5

“Hi Noah”

“God, do you wanna die? Gustavo doesn't like you , especially when you're near me”

“So now he can decide who you talk to?”

“No, it's not that but I prefer not bothering him with stupid jealousy”

“Then , it's his problem, not yours” 

“Enough Eli, look you're really nice but I love Gustavo okay?”

“Why are you with him? He's not one of us”

“What?”

“You know what I mean”

“No j don't, can you explain me?”

“Whatever, act like a fool if you want to, but deep down you know I'm right in this” he said as he kissed me, I didn't have a chance to react because he kissed me fast and then he disappeared

 

“... and that's why I don't have a girlfriend anymore” I heard Audrey say

“Cool” I responded 

“ 'cool’ ? What the hell Noah, did you even listening to me?”

“I'm sorry, it's just ugh Eli kissed me”

“He did what?!”

“Shut the fuck up” I said to her 

“Guys, be quite” Mr Branson said 

“Sorry, but keep telling me”

“He kissed me, that's all oh and then he said that Gustavo is not one of us” 

“Oh my god, do you think he's racist?”

“I don't think so, I mean he's nice maybe he just said it because he's jealous”

“Look at you Noah, when you were a freshman not even Riley wanted to date you”

“I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, anyway where's Gustavo?”

“I don't know, you're the boyfriend”

“Keep it down, guys” Mr. Branson said frustrated 

 

“Gustavo, where were you?”

“I didn't feel like going to class, was it good?” He said kissing me

“Boring actually” I kissed him back 

“hey you, little frog” he said almost yellling 

“Ye-yeah?” The little kid was shaking 

“What you got there? A sandwich?”

“Yes, you can keep it* he said , it looks like he wanted to run from him 

“That's very nice of you, thank you” Gustavo said grabbing the sandwich 

“You can go now” He laugh at the eay the boy run 

“What is it” he said after ten minutes 

“Uh?”

“You're mad, what is it”

“You, being a prick with everyone”

“You're mad about that boy? C'mon I didn't even touch him”

“But you scared him, I was bullied too you know? So seeing you doing this hurts, really bad” 

“Where are you going?” He said when I walked away 

“With Audrey, at least I know she wouldn't hurt me” I know I sound dramatic but he has to understand that bullying it's not okay 

I avoid him the entire day

 

“Noah?”

“Yes mom”

“A friend came here to visit” she said hiding her smile.   
god please don't be Eli, don't be Eli don't be Eli 

“Gustavo?” I was so confused, my mom was giggling and he just have that smirk that I love

“Babe, can you let this prick talk to you? Just for a second” he said and I nodded 

“I'll try to stop being an asshole, for you”

“Not for me, for you, I want you to be someone who people can see as a friend and not as someone who can punch them” 

“okay okay, I'll be that person. Now kiss me”  
He said while making a sad face 

“Okay, here” I kissed him on the cheek and he rolled his eyes

“In my mouth”

“You like to eat it then” we both laughed


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey Noah” 

“Oh sorry Audrey, I didn't hear you” 

“ it's fine, these days seems like you're out of this world”

Audrey, Gustavo and I we where just killing time 

“So guys, I don't like to be the third wheel but we should go to the movies or something”

“That can be fun” Gustavo said 

“ I'll go to buy something” She says 

She was searching for her money when some dude came across 

“Looking for a dildo, lesbo?” 

“The fuck are you?” Audrey asked 

“That's not funny, at all” I said 

“Now a nerd is gonna tell me what's funny and what's not?” 

“Yeah, I will” I say as I coughed loud 

“Hey , mess with my boyfriend or his friend and you'll see how funny this gets” 

“Come then, Taco guy” 

Gustavo stand up and was walking towards the prick but I stopped him

“It's not worthy” I said 

“You're gonna let a nerd defend you?” He said laughing 

“Is he gonna fight for you? Look at him the boy barely has muscles” 

“Okay, go kick his ass” I said because how dare him to say that, I'm in a good shape 

Gustavo punched him, sometimes people forget that Gustavo has some guns on his arms, the dude punched back but Gustavo was already punching him, the guy was on the floor and Gustavo kick him 

“Okay, that's enough babe” I said 

“It isn't” he say 

“Yeah it is Gustavo, c'mon” 

“Next time I will ignore my boyfriend and keep punching you till you die” 

“Oh my god Gustavo, the things you say, fucking weirdo” Audrey say

“Hey, I just defended you”

“yeah, sorry” 

“She's right on this, you need to keep your thoughts in you head you know? Like people can misinterpret your words” 

“okay okay, let's get out of here he's already crying like a bitch”


	7. Chapter 7

okay so Eli is actually a pretty nice guy, he said to me that he was sorry for what Brooke said even tho it wasn't his fault and then he also said to me that he's going to respect my relationship with Gustavo so yeah he's my friend now

 

“Hey Noah I heard you need some help with your short film”

“How do you know I'm making a short film?”

“My cousin is in your classroom”

“ right, well it's not a big deal but yeah I need some help I'll sent you the address okay? It's tonight by the way ”

“great, I'll be there for you” 

 

*Calling Audrey* 

 

“Are you already there?”

“Yeah, I'm waiting, well we're waiting for you”

“What do you mean by we” 

“Gustavo and I”

“First time he shows up early” 

“yeah I know”

“Well I'm on my way, bye” I hang up

I receive a call, it's Eli

“Yeah?”

“Hey! gosh, I don't have a car to go and help you I'm sorry”

“Oh it's totally find I can pick you up”

“That's awesome” 

“I'm a few blocks away tho”

 

I picked up Eli and we didn't talk much because we kinda see everyday so … nothing new to say 

We arrived 

“Babe… why is that fucker with you?” Gustavo said , damn it I forgot about him 

“Hey calm down, he's here to help okay?”

“Why was he in your car? What the hell Noah” 

“Wow , you trust your boyfriend so much…” Eli said and that wasn't helping at all

“I trust him, but I don't trust you. Piece of shit”

“Gustavo, please do not make a scene here. Y'all came here to help so … do that” 

“está bien , pero estaré vigilando al idiota ” Gustavo says

“What did he say?” Eli asked

“He said that we all have to give the best of us”

“Okay, but where I should put my stuff ? He may steal from me”

“What the fuck?!” He said and put Eli on the ground 

“Hey you two, stop it” Audrey was trying to separate them 

“ I'm leaving, thanks for the help” I said and I didn't even let them say anything

 

•••

 

“Fuck” 

“Great job guys” 

“Audrey not now” 

“i know I know, we should get going tho”

“Hey, little problem I came here with Noah and since he's not here anymore….”

“Fine , you're coming with us”


End file.
